Happy Aniversary
by Moonfiregoldeyes
Summary: Heavy Yaoi, rated for a reason. Slight AU, modern. Roy get's a very nice aniversary gift from his boyfriend. Roy/Ed, explicit. *I just wanted to go into Hiatus with a bang, please drop notes.*


His car was in the drive but none of the lights were on in the house. He couldn't be asleep, as it was only 7 o'clock.

Edward had been evasive all week. Getting up early and getting in late. Missing dinner and creeping into bed late. And the worst of it was he had claimed he was too sore for sex! Roy had offered massages and warm baths but nothing had made the small blonde feel any better.

Sighing heavily, Roy unlocked the front door and entered the dark house. Working the laces of his boots loose he kicked them off beside the door, under the hanging red cloak. So, Edward was here.

Roy had wondered, briefly, if Edward was cheating on him. They had been in a relationship for a year, exactly today. And not once had Edward hidden anything from him that felt like this. But that was not even a remote possibility. Ed was loyal and head strong. He would never even consider stepping out on Roy like that.

He hoped that was true. His whole heart was behind it being true.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he wondered briefly if the small blonde would have gotten anything ready for dinner and instantly dismissed it.

"Edward? Are you home?" It was possible that he had went out with Al or Russell.

No answer, not that he really expected one.

He dropped his keys into the crystal bowl on the counter and then headed for the living room. A nice warm drink in front of the fire sounded very welcoming at the moment.

Fumbling for the lights in the living room, it took him a few minutes of flipping the switch to realize that the light bulb had burned out. Just his luck.

Pulling his glove out of his pocket, he gave only a soft snap to light the fire in the red brick fire place. The soft flickering glow illuminated the dark room, casting interesting shadows over the rearranged furniture. A new addition, a silver pole that sprouted from the middle of the floor to break through the ceiling, caught immediate attention.

The smooth ruffling of cloth against leather came from the expensive leather chair Roy had just bought a few weeks earlier. At the time, it became the only accompaniment to the sound of Roy's breathing. Harsh and irregular, the brunette's lips became dry from the air pushed in and out of his suddenly dry mouth.

Turning slowly, it wouldn't do to look to eager, Roy spun on his toes to face the only other occupant of the house.

Spun gold spilled loose over shoulders and chair, teasing Roy with hints of flesh under the cloak of hair hiding the neck. Red cloth hid the golden flesh of a taunt chest from sight, but he could easily imagine the sand colored nipples that had to be peeking any time now. Dark auburn eyes flashed from above the crystal glass that held an even darker fluid as smooth long fingers tipped it to a full pink mouth. As the hand went to place it at the table Roy caught just the tip of the darker red of his tongue flicking across his bottom lip.

His other hand trailed down the shirt, down past the edge of his skin tight leather pants that Roy had never seen before and onto one curved muscled thigh atop the other. The metal fingers jumped slightly, tapping against his knee. Roy's black eyes followed the skin tight material down to his thighs were it flared out to brush the tops of…gulp…boots. Not the clunky ones he wore around all day. Leather boots that matched in color and gave the shorter younger male a good three inches in height. The pants were not entirely black, his foggy brain supplied, they had threads of silver and red racing up the backs. The intricate designs disappeared beneath one fleshy leg as it met the chair edge.

Eyes roved back up, drinking every tantalizing inch in. The red shirt wasn't skin tight, but somehow the smooth folds that spilled over his chest made it more sensual. It said 'You know _exactly_ what I'm hiding, do you want to imagine or have a more in detail up close look?'

Edward was talking. Talking. Words. What were they?

Snapping his eyes away from the crotch of Edward's delicious pants Roy tried to focus on the face which contained said mouth. Gold eyes seemed larger. It had to do with the charcoal swirls that danced around the edge of his lids, one spilling so far down as to met the edge of his jaw and ear.

Words. Focus on the words.

"I was wondering when you were getting home. I was going to start the party without you. But, you're here now. So you won't miss anything." His voice was like velvet chocolate poured into the raw air. Roy was wondering how the fuck this could get any better.

And then Edward _moved._

Muscles corded, pushing and pulling against themselves as the owner of that intense sculpture glided from the chair into a standing position. Roy was torn between forcing him back into the chair and looking some more or having him stand up again.

"Why don't you sit down, you look a little flushed." Edward extended his warm flesh hand towards him, catching one limp wrist to tug him forward. Turning him quickly, he lowered the taller into the chair that was still warm from his own flesh.

The dumbfounded look on his boyfriend's face warmed his blood which was rapidly abandoning his other extremities and heading south. Oh yes, the week might have sucked major ass for the lack of sex and the sheer work out he had forced himself through but one look at the greedy burning black eyes and it was all worth it.

"Here, have some brandy. It's your favorite year." He had thought long and hard on what he wanted to give Roy for a present and came up blank. Everything seemed so cheap or fake or wasteful. Why take him out to dinner when Roy made better meals with his eyes shut? Why buy him flowers when the back yard had nearly every exotic species one could imagine?

And then Russell had given him the answer. His new girlfriend taught dance class.

Exotic dance class.

After listening to Russ brag about the flexibility of his new bed mate, he had snapped. What was so special about exotic dancers?!

And Russ had got him to watch a lesson and he'd been hooked. He knew Roy would love this, the sex addled testosterone dripping male he was. Fuck, he thought about it and he got too hard to put his pants on. Good thing they laced up both sides instead of being just a normal zip up pair. Underwear of any kind did not have camping room when he pitched up a tent in his new found torture device.

He felt sort of bad for being so off putting this week, really he did. But the mention of sex made him see muscles stretching that had been worked to the bone, literally, and he nearly burst into tears. Roy had been nice and understanding for him.

And now it was time for his reward.

Turning slowly and swaying hips that Roy had wanted to worship all week to swing his ass just right, Edward approached the CD player in the corner. He had the perfect three songs to play that would set Roy's teeth on edge. It'd been awhile since Ed had agreed to go clubbing with him and he wanted to at least dance to one.

Half of one if Roy could stop from jumping him early.

Hitting play, he sashayed back. "Rule one. No touching the dancer unless the dancer touches you first, alright love?"

A bare nod, just the tiniest dips in his chin and Edward had to give him that. If he looked hard enough Ed imagined that smoke was starting to curl from his ears.

"Rule two, don't destroy my clothes. They aren't mine and the rightful owners want them back in relatively one piece." A small lie. Audrey, his new teacher, had said to keep them. But if he ever wanted to wear them again he had to keep them in one piece. Alchemized clothing didn't fit as well as the original.

"And the last, don't touch yourself. I don't want this to end early and I have a feeling you want to see this to the end too. So just sit back and enjoy." Edward finished, dropping his voice well past the velvet purr and into an almost animalistic growl of possession and heat.

(The following song is _Scandalous _by Mis-teeq. It's not mine but I thought it'd fit.)

The first few beats reverberated through the speakers, scaring the near comatose brunette into jolting. The warm alcohol dripped onto his finger, and Edward broke routine to scoop the sullied finger into his mouth to give it a quick suck. The whimper made it worth it.

Giving him back the hand and glass to spin on his heel and went to embrace the pole he had alchemized soon after Roy had left this morning. It was cool to the touch, and froze the flush that had appeared on his legs and abdomen.

_**So, so, so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)**_

He started dancing, and it was fuck lot better than any standing or sitting that Roy had seen him in. His hips started in a gentle sway, grazing against the metal in front of him. _****_

Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet  


The sheet of liquid gold shimmered as he sped up, bouncing back onto his heels for the barest of seconds before rocketing back up. But the impression of his ass against the leather made Roy's fingers go numb. As he did it again, slower and emphasizing the movement of _up _and _down_ as his hips glided low, Roy hastily sat his drink to the table beside him. He didn't need the alcohol to get drunk anyway. The smell of arousal and promise of sex had his mind swimming through a lake of unbalance.

_**  
You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world  
**_

His flesh arm wound up the pole near his head, snaking for the ceiling as he stretched out. One leg hooked around the metal and he gave a buck, crashing the bulge in his pants against the metal. Moaning at the cold that sunk into the thin material. Roy nearly drooled as he flexed his ass again to fuck against the pole once more before moving on.

_**  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby**_

Edward had stopped thinking what his next move was as soon as his cock hit the pole, giving him stimulation to an erection he'd been nursing for the past hour. Damn the man for working late. Now, he just gave a spin to press his shoulders to the shaft as he took one leg into his metal hand. Using his natural flexibility, he rested on one foot as the other went up. _****_

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous  


Pants creaked and stretched as his leg went vertical to brush against the iron above his head. Groping his own ass, he slid the hand up the thigh and cupped the knee to finger the calf. Dropping the leg back down he pushed himself up, interlacing his fingers around the shaft that he used as leverage. Gold eyes flashed in the low light as he darted a glance to his one man audience, having to use the dwindling mental effort to keep his lips from curling.

_**  
Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet  
**_

Roy loved his ass, so he went to flaunt it. The pole might look even and smooth, but spaced into the metal were two grips, one chest level and the other about a foot above his head. Both had very…special uses he was hoping to show off. Gripping the lowest one, he slid his booted feet across to leave his body spilt perfectly by the silver line. Hooking first one leg around, then the next, he squeezed his thighs together as he molded himself to the metal. _'Fuck me. Practicing and doing it in front of Roy is defiantly different. It's like…jerking off with him watching.'_ Humping sporadically at the shaft, he whined deep and low.

_**  
You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world  
**_

Tipping his head back, he let his eyes droop to almost closed as he let his legs hold him as he dropped backwards. He could almost feel his hair whispering against the floor as he curved his spine upward, shoving his chest into air.

_**  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby**_

How long had Edward been practicing? Had this been what he was sneaking around for? Did any of these thoughts even cross Roy's mind?

Not in the least._****_

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous  


Roy leaned back in his seat, gripping the arm rests tightly. As Ed twirled, fucked, and dropped, he gripped them tighter. _'That little brat…I swear to the Gate if he doesn't touch me soon I'm going to fly to pieces. Holy—' _"—fuck." Roy's head went to the side as he watched Edward spin around the pole, keeping his hips and thighs firmly attached.

_**  
A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh  
**_

__Slapping his hands to the opposite hip, he gave a hard gyration as he swept them up. Catching the bottom of his shirt he worked his hands onto his abdomen, shivering as cold and hot played across his flesh. Pulling upward, he bunched the crimson shirt under his arms, showing just the hint of nipple as he bowed backward. Just as it looked to be approaching his collarbone he dropped his hands back down, allowing the shirt to recover golden flesh. As he rubbed his ass against the hard shaft behind him, he raised his hands again only to tease Roy by taking them out.

_**  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby  
**_

The end of the song was coming up, and Edward had his shirt hanging off one arm as he had grown tired of teasing both Mustang and himself. As his shirt trailed from his metal arm he trickled his fingers from the nest of golden curls to his throat, wrapping his fingers around it as he dropped to his knees.

_**  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby  
**_

Nimble fingers were working on the laces that tied at the tops of his boots, working them loose enough that patches of skin up to his hip bones but not enough so that the garment didn't fall to the floor. Roy had given up on trying to look relaxed and was wiggling on the edge of his seat.

_**  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)**___

The last throbbing notes were already twisting into the next song when Edward decided that a week without sex was ending within the next ten minutes. Shaking off his shirt, he stalked towards his prey that looked very happy to be prey.

"Did you enjoy that Roy? I could do more…or we could do something else. _Together."_ The words birthed into the air as Edward walked his fingers up Roy's chest, stopping to play with the raw lips. A ghost of a smile flickered at that. Roy had the little habit of biting his lips when he was nervous or aroused. Briefly Edward wondered which was overtaking the other.

When pale white hands with long soft fingers came up to grab his arms he laughed and side stepped. "Take your shirt off first, I wanna see."

A glower disappeared behind the black blue cotton as Roy fought to do as directed, jerking his belt loose so he could pull the material out. Washboard abs appeared, along with a dusting of black fur starting below his belly button. Eager hands went to caress, legs scrambled at each other to gain a comfortable position.

Moments later lips crashed into one solid mass, a line of saliva tailing down one chin when a set of teeth roughly pulled at a bottom piece. Edward shoved Roy back, pushing his head into the back of the chair as he settled into his lap with his thighs on either side of Roy's. Hands wove into gold, rubbing the silky mass happily as the owner of said hands used it to twist the attached head to the side. Teeth brushed hauntingly over chin, jaw line, and back to an ear lobe before being joined by lips to suck almost painfully on the hanging piece of flesh.

"Ah! Roy!" Edward moaned, throwing his head back to gasp brokenly as the fireplace snapped in its own fierce hunger.

Smirking as he found one of his boyfriend's weak spots, Roy attacked with more vigor as he felt his hair roughly yanked when he gave another suck.

Sparks of heat raced from the points of Roy's teeth, making Edward shake and pant as he fought to hold onto whatever sanity he still possessed. When the sparks changed from his ear to his throat, right at the hollow base, he gave a howl and declared it open season.

He had been holding his weight above the other to…do something. He couldn't recall what exactly. But now he gave a happy lunge forward and down, momentarily caught off guard by the sheer force of pleasure that raced up his spine.

Hands were not idle long. Whimpering and growling, Edward enjoyed Roy's massaging at his hips, rocking him back and forth of the lump that jutted from the apex of his thighs.

Wanting more contact, Roy grabbed one end of the lace in each hand and gave a hard tug to it. The long string came out of each pant leg with a harsh _fwapp_, ending with only a small twang as the metal tips snapped from the last eyelet. Tight leather pants became sails as he did so, holding onto Edward only by the bunch in his crotch. Warm hands followed up flesh and metal before stopping just above the knee, right where the joining of living tissue and cold metal dwelled. Carefully, Roy tore himself away from his fleshy treat to meet Ed's flashing eyes as he stroked softly at the stump. Raw nerves and tender flesh made him sigh and pant, Edward only able to ride helplessly on the waves of hip and pleasure.

"Roy, please." The words came out as whispers of sighs. "More. Do more."

"I'm not the one who decided to not have sex for the week."

"Fuck!" Roy's taunt was punctuated with the loss of Edward's pants as Roy tore them free. Edward immediately went back to his grinding, whimpering as his dick and balls fell free of their tight prison and met rough military cloth.

"I plan to. I plan on catching up actually." Roy murmured, tilting his head to bite onto a pebbled nipple that had been at eye level for far too long. A keening shriek broke the room, swallowed almost instantly by the heavy bass techno that had followed Edward's first song. Licking in apology, Roy blew and rewet the gold flesh beneath his lips as he traveled the planes of Edward's chest.

Edward let out a stream of babble as Roy's hands roughly squeezed and palmed his cheeks, spreading them before squishing them back together. "I liked your ass when you bent over you naughty boy. Where on earth did you learn to do such a thing? I thought you didn't like to dance."

"You…do…though. Present." Roy grinned like a boy who had been offered a whole cake.

"For me? Why thank you so much. I'll have to get all I can out of it." He squeezed the firm flesh beneath his fingers, groaning obscenely when Edward rocked forward on his neglected shaft. "But you know what I like more?"

_'I'm sure your going to tell me.'_ Kinky bastard. Not that Ed didn't enjoy dirty talk just as much as his play fellow did.

"I like it when you look so surprised when I spank your ass." _Thwack_.

"AH!" A head snapped back, throwing a wave of gold into the air. The firelight cast it as an almost orange.

"See, and I even told you." _Thwack._ Roy's palm stung slightly from the second hit, but the opened mouth and clenched eyes made him forget it as he brought both hands down at once. _Thwack._ "But I know you like it."

"And I like it when you're on your elbows and knees, ass up in the air for me to plow." One hand soothed away the blows as the mate went between. "But sometimes I like watching you ride me. That's what you'll be doing soon Edward. Riding my hard cock as I fuck your nice tight ass. Does that sound good?"

Edward had forgotten the law of equivalent exchange. He'd teased Roy and Roy never let that go unchallenged. And the dark satin of his lover's voice as he purred nasty _hot_ things into his chest made him want to scream. And he did, long and loud when Roy's hand cupped his own aching manhood. Twisting at the base, flicking the balls beneath, Roy's hand did not remain in one place for very long.

Though the sensations of heat and bliss racing through his nerves and making his body quiver where nearing overload capacity, it wasn't enough to set him off. Roy pushed every button he had dozens of times but kept him on the edge of a very long drop.

"Did you remember the lube? I hope so because you aren't leaving this room without a limp."

Shaking, Edward motioned to the side table.

"Grab it for me will you honey? I'm a bit busy here." Another slap to the ass as he made Edward jump into motion when a fingertip grazed his hole. "I'd hurry if I were you."

Edward had no objections to going dry every once in awhile, but a week with no sex had caused him to tighten up and with lube right on hand he wasn't going to chance the soreness that would come of it.

Hands fumbled the top of the vial and Ed just managed to get the blasted thing open and ready when Roy offered up his hand. "Such a good boy…" Roy purred, moving his moistened hand back to where he thought it belonged. "And good boys get treats." With only a hint of warning, Roy shoved his index finger up the younger male's ass. Delighting in the cries of pain and shock that were melting into pleasure faster than he was pumping, he gave no adjustment time.

"Do you want another?"

"Hah! Hmm…" Ed grunted, trying his best to both ride the hips beneath, fuck himself backward onto the intruding finger, _and_ get Roy's pants undone. He deserved a fucking medal. A big one.

"That's not an answer Edward."

Begging was almost expected, demanded from the bottom and Edward didn't not disappoint. Though, in a way to save his dignity, he held out for almost five seconds. "Yes! Put another finger up my ass!"

"As you wish." The second was added when he pulled the first out, shoving upward in a jerk. The following cry was muffled when he surged upward to catch lips. Jabbing his tongue into the warm, cinnamon tasting cavern, Roy worked the man from two ends.

"Fucking shit…I fucking missed you!" The words came out in a tumble as the blonde rushed to say them before going back to his fervent kissing of the mouth below his. "Ah-Ha! There! Do it again!"

Not one to disappoint, the elder worked another finger into the younger, working on that one spot that was sending him drowning in star bursts.

Mission accomplished. A groan and sigh came from pale lips as the other cock was freed from its cloth imprisonment. Jutting up towards the eager fingers of the short blonde, it near danced its own appreciation as the dark head glistened with milky white pre-cum.

Taking the ten inches into his warm flesh hand, Edward pumped in a misguided rhythm to the one beating into his own body. Fingers brushed against the black haired base before pulling upward with a twisting motion to tease the head.

Moans and the sound of flesh striking flesh in a sweaty mix filled the ears, cutting off the music. The deep bass resonated within the torso and ribcage of both men, tingling added to the already straining nerves.

Impatience won out as Ed filled his hands with the rich scented oil as he went to lube the thing that would soon be splitting him apart.

"Edward...sit up." Hands stopped the pleasure giving and went to hold small hips, pushing them upward as Roy squirmed into position below him.

Planting his hands on the chair behind and above Roy's head, Edward lowered himself until just the tip worked itself into his stretched hole. Roy had one hand holding the base, keeping the stiff appendage in place as he watched in fascination as Edward once again did amazing things with his hips.

Working inch by inch, Roy pushed inside, shuddering at the tightness and heat that enveloped his dick with every small thrust upward. A week without sex made this all the better, heightening the 'normal' feelings that their couplings always ensued.

Rolling down in one smooth thrust, Ed nearly chocked on the spit that caught in his throat when his butt checks hit Roy's hips. From there, it was nothing more than a give and take.

Using the same method of no time to adjust, Roy started fucking in earnest. Snapping his hips as he yanked the smaller and younger body back down, he snarled when Ed gave a small howl of pleasure.

Heat overwhelmed both, starting as small tongues of flame up the spine and working down to burn at fingertips and toes. The wet dull slapping sound of sweat soaked flesh on flesh attested to the pace and force of the coupling. Liquid salt dripped down to mingle into the nest of black and gold curls, adding flavor as mouths, teeth, and tongues moved to taste expanses of chest and shoulders.

Roy didn't think he would last long, not with the pace and sheer pleasure that he was getting from the vibrant blonde above him. Holding tight enough to put bruises into Edward's hips, he held Ed still as he rocked upward hard a few times before releasing him. They did this in tandem, one starting but never at the same time.

Edward's legs were growing strained, but he ignored the tired muscles as he watched the man below him. Up would cause him to draw in a breath and the following downward stroke would make him grunt. Black hair had long stuck to his forehead in wet brush strokes of color to his pale skin. Dark eyes were dilated, nostrils flared as he struggled to breath. _'Gate but he looks fucking beautiful. Or is it handsome? Eh, who cares.'_

Having the same thoughts but from a different perspective, Roy moved his hand to Edward's throbbing cock, squeezing and pulling to produce more moans and cries from the man on top.

All of it was coming together, in more ways then one. Ed felt it in the pit of his stomach, in the fluttering of his anus as Roy speared him over and over again. The feeling magnified, doubled again when Roy's hands toyed with his dick and balls.

"Roy…" The rest went out like a candle when Edward screamed in twisted pleasure as Roy dug his thumb into the weeping silt and hit his sweet spot harder then before. "AHhh!"

_'That's right Edo, just a little more.'_ Wanting to say it and having the ability to were totally different things as Roy brought Edward to a roaring climax soon after. The muscles clenched down on his shaft sent his pace from a measured beat to a frenzy of jerks until he spilled his cum into Ed's bowels.

A few moments of continuous jerking and riding before the energy left the two boneless on the fine leathered chair, which was in much need of a cleaning.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?" Ed had the habit of sleeping soon after sex and if Roy didn't get him moving soon enough they'd be stuck on the chair for the rest of the night.

"Get up and I'll let you top."

"Let me? Feh, I could take you old man."

Chuckling, he managed to get the smaller up. The music had long stopped and the blinking number of three irritated the dull red shadows of the dying fire. "Upstairs, come on." He cajoled, pulling Ed to the staircase.

…

Hours later, Roy fell into bed, letting the damp cloth he had used to clean them both fall to the floor with a dull thump.

"Love you." He muttered, edging his way closer to the limp body of his bed mate.

"Love you too bastard." It muttered back, moving to his side to accept and return the cuddling that followed almost every session. He claimed to not like it or look forward to it, but at times like this he really couldn't lie to himself.

"Ed?"

"Sleeping!" Ed growled into the still trembling chest. "Go sleep!"

"I was just wondering if we could keep the pole in the living room."


End file.
